Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206185712
Todd tried not to look as Gretta squeezed her legs tight together, and with her scaly hand still in both of his palms, he unconsciously caressed the surprisingly smooth leather of her hand. "Hey..." Todd whispered gently. "Huh?" Gretta turned her neck and just about smacked Todd with her long snout. "I... well, we're both adults here." He said gently. "If you want to check out your new parts, I can give you some privacy." The crocodile woman's expression turned mortified, and she darted her one good eye away, pulling her hand away from Todd. "Uh... it's... okay. I think I can get it under control. Sorry, just... well, new sensations." New sensations. That was an understatement! Her thick reptilian skin and bulk had been replaced by smooth leathery flesh, so sensitive and able to feel so much more than before. Even the cool air in the room was enough to drive her mad. Her senses were on fire. And her body felt amazing. So tight, so sexy, so new! She wondered what she could do with it, what she could *feel* now. And that distraction from between her legs wasn't helping any. "You really like your new body, huh?" Todd tried to change the subject, his own cheeks burning with embarrassment. The big female croc was clearly aroused something awful, and he didn't know what to do. To help her. Did she want help? "Yes." Gretta said softly, sensually closing her eye and hugging her arms around herself. "So... soft. Shapely." She opened her eye again and her snout angled down for a fairly seductive pose. "Sinful." "Okay..." Todd gulped. "I'm guessing you're losing control. To some primal lust or some such." "Pretty much." Gretta sighed heavily. "I don't want to, but it's so strong." "Do you... do you need some relief?" Todd asked gently. "Ohhh!" Gretta sighed. "That would be fucking great!" "Okay... uh, I'll... I'll just, uh... turn away?" Todd gulped again. "Uh, yeah." Gretta said sheepishly. "Just lemme see if I can... you know." So Todd turned towards the door, tried not to listen, and focused on some calculations he had wanted to run instead of the big sexy crocodile woman behind him moving around. Gretta seated herself on the concrete floor, spread her legs apart, and carefully explored with one rather hesitant finger. She felt something totally unfamiliar to her. She had never touched herself as a regular crocodile. Never mind as a humanoid crocodile. And her body was screaming at her to touch. She tried to rub the pink thing between her legs but wound up growling in annoyance. She tried slipping a finger inside of herself, but wound up hitting something fairly uncomfortable. And the wetness! Good God, it was only getting wetter! So much so a thick trail of clear fluid was drizzling from her new equipment to the floor. And her need. Her burning need was rising. The swelling was getting almost painful. "DAMMIT!" Gretta roared, kicking the floor angrily. She closed her legs to see a horrified Todd with his back against the door. She sighed heavily, admitting defeat. "I... I don't know what to do with it. And that... that *NEED* is getting worse. And worse. I need to... I need pleasure. Can you... help me? Or shoe me what the hell to do with this... thing?" "Okay." Todd gulped. "Okay, I can do that. Here." He slowly moved in front of the croc and gaped at the small puddle coming from her dripping slit. "Is that... normal?" Gretta gulped. "I'm not, like... dying or something, am I?"